


Balancing Act

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Brain Injury, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Mituna and how his relationship with Latula works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I am really starting to love these two...

They were supposed to connect somehow. Right? That was supposed to go there, and that was supposed to connect there, but they aren’t doing what your hands are telling them to do and your eyes keep un-focussing and…and…

The helmet bounces on the other side of the room and you blink a few times without the colored glass. But its not glass, its something else, something that you can half remember but at the same time its just gone. So much is gone and you’re grasping at droplets that drip down around you but you can’t grab them all at once. Its one here or there and then even those can go running through your fingers.

You want mind honey, bad, as you pick up the helmet and glare at it. Kurloz always tries to get you to stop, but at least when you have it you can think for more than three seconds at a time. You can remember. Like the day you two were standing there, staring at…something, and you had to stop it. You had to stop…it? Him?

Both hands are over your ears as you grit your teeth and shout things out through your fangs. It hurts too much to think but you can’t fucking stop. It's always a continual loop to try and figure it out, to hold off a train of thought that leads to this constant buzzing pain.

A few deep breaths and you pick the helmet back up. Its time for routine. You need to finish it, then it will be okay. Follow the routine and then you can just keep going and everything will be fine. First you wake up, then you rinse, after that clothes, and last helmet. Easy, should be easy, but the clasps won’t fit today like they did yesterday. They did fit yesterday... What was yesterday?

“Hey Mituna, you doing okay in there? Thought we were going to go work on your grinds today.” Her voice brings you back from the brink of chucking the thing against the wall again, and when she enters, glasses flashing and grin wide you feel like you can almost understand balance again. Almost.

“The, f-fucking thing won do, do as I te-want it.” You grit out and hold it out to her. She’ll help, she knows how to do it and not make you feel stupid. Understands like Kurloz does. You want Kurloz then too, both of them to hold you till you can feel a semblance of yourself, but he’s been absent so much. So fucking much and it makes your brain ache almost like it did that day when everything went from blue and red to just…grey.

“Here,” and her voice is still upbeat, energetic, but its got that softness that is for you and only you and it makes you stand still. The lenses that just barely give you a hint at color come down and you feel her hands working the clasp together, careful of your flesh.

“There you go dude, now lets get out there. I bet you’re going to nail it today, you were so damn close last time.” And you can’t remember last time, but that’s okay, because she’s smiling. She smiling, and holding your hand, and taking you down the steps while catching you when you lose your balance. You hold on tight and feel such a sense of red you can almost see it when you look at her.

“I, fuck, I for you Lat. Red. You.” And though they come out in the wrong order she still smiles, still stops to pull you to her and kiss you even though your fangs get in the way and your lips don’t seem to move quite right back.

“Red for you too Mit. Now come on, let see what you got.” And when she pulls away you find your board in your hand, feel your body trying to balance itself out as you step on it, and as you follow her down a path that is both familiar and brand new you feel yourself for the barest moment.

But then, as always, you fall. You fall and your brain forgets what’s up and what’s down and for a moment you are a screaming mess until she holds you, presses her lips to your horn and speaks to you in tones so full of energy they cancel yours out.

Yet no matter how many times you do fall, no matter how many times she catches you, it never hurts any less.


End file.
